As a power transmission chain, there has been known a structure including a plurality of links which are arranged in a lateral direction of the chain, and a plurality of pins for interconnecting the links which are respectively inserted into the links to be fixed thereto by press-fitting. As a manufacturing method for this power transmission chain, it has been known that a required number of the pins are uprightly arranged and held in a state of arrangement where they have been assembled as the chain, and thereafter, the links are sequentially press-fitted onto these pins, one by one, from a lower end side thereof.
In this conventional press-fitting method, press-fitting errors sometimes occur due to a relative displacement between the pin and the link, and it has been a problem to reduce the press-fitting errors, by enhancing allowance of the relative displacement. In order to solve this problem, it has been proposed in Patent Document 1 to use a dummy pin.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2006-116563